The Crest of Miracles
by shark bandanaz
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon Davis is in the digi-world and is contacted by...Millineumon who lived and is now reviving other digimon the DD have defeated. Does Davis and the DD stand a chance, even with the crest of miracles. dakari
1. prologue

I don't own digimon…. (Tear) if you will excuse me I will go cry in the corner for a while with the knowledge of this newest development.

Two years after the battle with Malomyotismon and life still hasn't changed much for the Digidestined. Nobody is aware of the events that took place and even the Digidestined have moved on.

Davis is the star soccer player for his school and visits the digital world on weekly bases with Tai.

T.K. and Kari have been dating for six months. (Much to Davis's dislike)

Ken is still a boy genius even without the dark spore and is the only digidestined to pay any attention to Davis. (Besides Tai)

Tai is looking for a college to apply to. In his free time he explores the digital world with Davis.

Sora is now going into the business of designing clothing with Mimi and Yolie

Matt and his band's single "Going Digital" topped number 42 on iTunes

Cody got his 4th degree black belt in kendo

Joe is the best intern at St Bernard's hospital

Izzy works for apple designing the IPad 3


	2. the crest of miracles

i dont own digimon

* * *

><p>It was three 'o'clock, school was out, and Davis was on his way to the bus when he saw Kari round the corner. He couldn't help but admire her perfect hair and nice brown eyes when he noticed <em>his<em> arm around her. In truth Davis didn't hate T.K., after all Kari had chosen him over Davis. They had their moments as friends, but in truth had all ways been rivals.

Now wasn't the time to think about that though. He had to meet Tai in the digital world.

It wasn't anything serious, just that they all ways went on Fridays to the digital world together to explore and clear their minds, maybe even hear a tale or two from digimon about the amazing saviors of the digital world. They also got to play hero for some digimon getting mugged or maybe stopping a digimon rampaging through a city. It was the life.

They had done this many times and Davis smiled at the memory of meeting Tai doing the same thing as him.

_Flash-back_

_A year after the defeat of Malo Myotismon Davis was the only one of the DD, who he knew about, that still came to the digital world consistently. He came to just enjoy the peace when he heard a loud explosion far off to the left of him. "Go time" he and Veemon said at the in unison. When they arrived on the scene half of koromon village had been destroyed by a Greymon that dark digivolved into a Skull Greymon somehow. _

_There was a Greymon trying to cool down, if not defeat Skull Greymon. He was doing an excellent job at diverting its attention away from the fleeing villagers, but at the cost of taking some heavy damage in the process. Exveemon, being able to fly easily helped the Greymon in need. While Davis was watching the magnificent battle of the team work that the Greymon and Exveemon had, he noticed a tiny figure in the distance that looked like a human. Then everything clicked, the Greymon working good with Exveemon, the figure in the distance, and the Greymon's look of experience. It was Tai! _

_He turned his attention back to the fight, realizing the finishing blow was about to be dealt, he watched as Exveemon swooped under Skull Greymon's body as the confused digimon was paying attention to Exveemon, Greymon shot a nova blast at Skull Greymon's rocket but it needed to be damaged a little more and before Greymon could get another shot off, Skull Greymon turned his attention towards Greymon believing he was the real threat. Exveemon then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Skull Greymon's head causing it to bat Exveemon out of the sky._

"_Exveemon!" Davis cried out._

_Exveemon manage to pull out of the nose dive and use the momentum to rip one of Skull Greymon's right off, thus causing him to dedigivolve. With the threat out of the way; Davis ran towards Tai who was excited to see Davis. _

"_Hey Davis, nice moves" Tai complimented, making Davis beam from the acknowledgement._

"_You weren't so bad yourself, Friend."Davis replied and then proceeded to give Tai a high-five._

"_Really though Davis, you saved are asses back there thanks."Tai praised._

"_Your welcome Tai just consider how lucky you are that someone as awesome as me was around." Davis replied which caused both boys to burst out with laughter._

_End of flash-back_

That's what started it. When Davis arrived in the digital world that day and met up with Tia, Agumon, and Veemon they decided to explore that day though the ruins of some ancient shrine when Tia called out to Davis that he found something. As Davis entered the chamber, which was the only part fully intact, whatever Tai had found shot straight at Davis which, thanks to the years of playing soccer, he caught.

Stunned at what had just happened, Davis looked down in his hands and realized he was holding the crest of miracles

* * *

><p>how was it please review . im aware that the chapter was really short but besides that was the fight scene good i tried to let it flow but i want to now how much more detail i need<p>

if i need to drag it out more or what

also my r key is slightly broken so if u see a word spelt wrong it is probaly because my r is extremely etaded ( retarted )


	3. ambush

i dont own digimon. i try to make this long but it turned out short i think i dont give authors enough credit.

* * *

><p>Davis looked at his hand and saw the crest of miracles in his hand, but before he could react a dark globe shot out from under were the crest was lying. The orb was clearly pure evil, and the crest of miracles started to glow a blinding light and when Davis and Tai sat up they realized they were not in the ruins anymore.<p>

They were in some sort of magnificent palace that was made of pure crystal. They noticed that the ceiling went on forever. They then noticed the omnificent, sorvierihn, digimon. How they had managed the feat of not noticing them was the real question!

"What do you want with us?" Davis asked, fearlessly with his fists raised.

"Ha-ha. Not that, young child of miracles." Said the lightning dragon, Azulongmon

"How can you laugh at a time like this? Not only has this human unleashed the data of all the evil digimon, but has also managed to nearly get killed and he is the only hope to stop this. WHAT IS HUMERIOUS ABOUT THE SITUATION!" Zhuqiaomon yelled at Azulongmon and also made the temperature rise to 120degrees!

"The situation is indeed bad, and this lad is our only hope, but getting hysterical is not helping." Xuanwumon stated with his Irish accent.

Baihumon then tried to helping the situation by asking about the royal knights

"The first thing the Millieummon did was take them by surprise and destroyed them." Azulongmon replied with sorrow in his tone.

"It's useless, we're doomed." Zhuqiaomon stated to say, but was cut off by Davis

"Stop talking like we have already lost, there are still digimon willing to fight for their lives, and as long as they fight I will to. After all, they'll need a miracle." Said Davis with his trademarked grin.

They all stared at him, yet he didn't back down.

Baihumon was the one to break the silence

"I like this one, strong willed and thick headed; just what his crests are all about."

"How do you plan to do that with no crests." Zhuqiaomon sneered

"He won't have to because I will unleash the crests along with the ones for the newer additions as well." Replied Baihumon whipping the sneer off of Zhuqiaomon's face.

The whole room light up as rainbows reflected off of the crystal wall.

He had his golden crest of miracles, a blue crest of courage, and a orange crest of friendship.

All the Digidestined got there crest Cody got a purple crest of reliability, and a gray crest of knowledge. Yolie got a red crest of sincerity and a green crest of love

Also everybody got a new model of digivice called the d-touch. (An iPod touch with a digimon app that shows your digimon and the ways it can digivolve)

Davis looked at his crests and d-touch and thanked Baihumon. He got a message from Izzy wondering what happened.

He told Izzy to gather everyone so he could explain in person.

He asked to leave and the omniscient digimon told him of an app that let him teleport between worlds freely when ever

When Davis and Tai got to the real world the Digidestined were waiting for them at Davis's house.

"Why is everyone at my house? Why not Tai's house he is the leader after all." he asked

"Davis, after what you told the digimon of the digital world, you are the new leader of the DD." Izzy said

"The whole digital world heard that?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it was broadcasted on our digivices. You were really brave Davis." Kari said which caused Davis to blush slightly. (This also caused Tk to be annoyed)

Izzy cleared his throat to get Davis's attention and it worked because he then explained the whole story.

"That explains a lot." Izzy stated. Everybody agreed.

"Anyway I have found many functions. The first is the digimon app that shows a picture of your digimon. This shows the digivolutions your digimon have achieved and ones it can, at the time you check anyway." Izzy explained the radar function next. Then he explained the teleportation function.

"There is also a way to communicate like face time exc-"he didn't get to finish, because he was interrupted by Davis's d-touch going off.

It was Millieummon.

He looked at the message that read

"I hope you can make it to Infinity Mountain in time." was all that it said.

They quickly teleported to Infinite Mountain; teleported to an ambush without even knowing it.

As they got there it was dark, but they could still see the army of at least 100 Myotismon.

It was Tai who reacted first.

"Agumon warp digivolve, now!" suddenly everything exploded into motion.

Agumon, now Wargreymon, was covering the other digimon while they digivolved.

(I'm going to skip the digivolutions because I don't enjoy reading or writing that part )

Wargreymon jumped over a Myotismon slicing it in half in mid-air and landing on another, causing both to be deleted.

"Giga-fire" yelled Imperialdramon as a giant blast launched from his chest.

"There like cockroaches, destroy one and three take its place" said Metalgarurumon as he used ice wolf bite.

The ultimate digimon couldn't do much except protect their human partners.

"Stop!"

"The digimon that said that is the strongest here, even out of our digimon" said Davis with a hint of fear.

The digimon revealed itself to be Lucemon

* * *

><p>what do you think of it read and review i will try to add action in every chapter but i wont make any promises<p>

.


	4. from bitch to witch

sorry i didnt post earlier but my sister graduated from college so there is my excuse now stop your naggin

* * *

><p>Just as Lucemon revealed himself, beams of light shot out of the sky teleporting each Digidestined away from each other.<p>

Lucemon returned to his master, at the "lair"; not really a "lair" more like a black and white jungle.

* * *

><p>Davis woke to see Veemon shaking him violently.<p>

Davis, wake up Davis.

He got up and noted the insane heat that was all around. It was after realizing that did he understand he was in a dessert.

"Veemon where are we"

"Well I think it is pretty obvious that we are in a dessert"

"Thanks but I didn't realize you digivolved to sheerlockmon"

"Aren't you funny?"

"Well enough of this I will use my d-touch to go to the real world."

"When he tried it started to shot slivers of light but that's all that came. Slivers."

"Crap they must have disabled its teleporter"

"What about the radar." Veemon offered

"That still works but the closest person is about a week's walk away." Davis said

"Can I still digivolve?" Veemon asked

"Yeah"

"Then why would we walk when we have Raidramon?"

"Okay smart ass, just digivolve and shut up" he said sarcastically

"Let's go!"

As they rode Davis was playing with the d-touch looking to find anything useful

"Hey, Veemon check it out I have a digimon analyzer it says all about your digivolutions. It says that a fast Raidramon can go up to 220 mph. How fast are we going now?"

"About 240 mph"

Really!

'Yeah!

"Speaking of speed are we there yet."

"No we are bout a day away if we walk."

"Can I ride on your back the rest of the way?"

"Sure we don't know what kind of danger this DD is in"

"Who said he is in danger"

"Since when is a DD isn't in trouble"

"True"

As night came they settled down and quickly noted how drastically the temperature dropped

"It went from a billion degrees to negative two" Veemon complained.

"Demiveemon, come over here I got a jacket that is nice and cozy.'

"Okay"

Demiveemon snuggled into Davis's jacket

They were awoken by the sounds of explosions and flashing lights

"They need to stop trying to give their opponent a seizure." Veemon said like a true comic relief character

Let's go!

Exveemon flew right into the middle of the fight nearly getting blown out of by Angewomon the sky

"Kari!"

"Davis!"

"What are you doing here" they both said in unison

"I came to help. What are we up against?"

"Ladydevimon!"Kari said , visually exhausted.

"what! I thought you original Digidestined destroyed her!"

We did

"Exveemon!" Davis yelled just as he was shot down by lady Devimon.

"That didn't feel good" Exveemon commented

Exveemon look out Angewomon shouted to the unsuspecting digimon as ladydevimon's hand pierced Exveemon

Exveemon the trio shouted together

Ladydevimon saw her chance and shot Angewomon point blank with a darkness wave attack

She managed to Dodge the attack

And roundhouse bitch slapped ladydevimon.

You hoor

It's an improvement if you ask me said Angewomon, referring to the red hand print on ladydevimon's face.

Darkness wave

Heavens charm

The attacks neutralized the other and the hand to hand combat continued

Enough of this fooling around time to get serious; time to digivolve. Ladydevimon said as a purple hurricane engulfed her.

Out rose a newly digivolved Lilithmon

As she rose from the twister she looked at Angewomon and licked her evil finger and then to fast for the normal eye hit Angewomon but she managed to dodge most of the attack but still got hit and reverted back to Salamon.

Kari started to cry

As Lilithmon was about to finish the job

Nobody noticed something golden shot from Davis's chest and hit Veemon.

Right as the finishing blow was put in motion something pure gold stopped the attack with its bare hand

"Who are you?" Lilithmon asked in pure terror

"I'm Magnamon, a Veemon who instead of using the digi-egg of miracles, I used the crest of miracles, and as a direct result I'm 4 times stronger than before."

* * *

><p>My whole goal with this chapter is to get magnamon the power he deserves. he has a move where he becomes invicnibly for a short period of time so yeah<p>

im am not doing veemon's lisp

i find it degreating (and hard to right)

tai in the next chapter with badass manamon v.s. lilithmon

p.s. all digimon are not made up by myself for pictures look up the digimon go to


	5. Justice in Death and Rebirth

Tia woke up to the sound of a stampede. He looked sleepily in the direction of the noise to notice that it was, indeed, a stampede. He looked up and saw a huge Locomon steaming right at him. Before him or Agumon, it was barely ten feet away when they were thrown out of the way by something yellow.

"That was a close one, you're lucky I was here to save you." Said the strange digimon.

"Who are you?" Tai questioned.

"I'm Raptordramon. I am a digimon not excepted by either opposing sides of the dinosaur/machine war." The half machine half dinosaur digimon sad with much sadness in his voice.

"There is a war going on!" Tai and Agumon exclaimed.

"Yes, you are obviously new here. That's dangerous now a day." He stated.

"How did this happen?" Tai asked turning serious.

"The two kings used to live in peace in till the dinosaur king died under suspicious circumstance and his son took over. The son believed that dinosaurs where far superior to the machines and attacked and killed the first machine king. His son took over and was hell bent on avenging his father's death. And so began the greatest war in our history's. There was a group of Dino digimon led by a Spinomon trying to overthrew the second king and he is now king. Spinomon is a brilliant tactician and, as of yesterday, is winning the war." as Raptordramon finished telling his history he looked sad.

"Which side do you believe is in the wrong here?" Tia asked ready to know what he was up against.

"That's just it, they're both in the wrong. There would have to be an overall king to control them" Raptordramon said, deep in thought.

"So in other words it's us vs two armies" Tia stated.

"I'm sure there are digimon willing to fight in the cities, but the problem is getting to them." Raptordramon said.

"Well, can't we just sneak in and ask around." Agumon asked.

"That would never work, nobodies crazy enough." tai snapped at his digimon.

"That's the genius of it! They wouldn't even suspect it so I doubt they check for it." Raptordramon said, stupefied by the simplicity of it.

Meanwhile back in the desert, Magnamon and Lilithmon battled it out.

They appeared evenly matched but neither was giving it their all.

"Enough of this, it grows tiresome. Time to end you!" Lilithmon exclaimed.

"darkness love full power!"

"Take your best shot, gold digiziod activate!" Magnamon said as his body changed colors from blue to gold.

"Do u really think becoming shiny is gonna stop me" she said as the ball of darkness grew in her hand, it was so powerful her hair was whipping around in every other direction. Davis was barely able to stand up.

Lilithmon unmatched the attack and it made contact and the explosion was EPIC

Davis bust out in tears at the lost of his partn... Wait is that...

It was his friend had survived without even taking a scratch

"My turn. Magna barrage!"

Lilithmon POV

As thousands of light flew at her, her life flashed before her eyes being hatched with her twin Devimon, working for Piedmon, dying, being reborn through her master, and now her she was, dying for a second time. As she watched the missiles that were her death she decided she wanted to be born good. They always seem to win anyways, the good guys. Being bad was to hard anyway, never making friends and what not, and just as the first missile was about to hit she silently thanked Magnamon, for the missiles were infused with the power to puricate. She would get her life and death of justice.

Davis POV

Man, I've never seen such an explosion that enormous before. Chibimon was on the ground and was hopping dowager me. I was amazed at him and I was proud.

"That was incredible little buddy." i praised him

"Thank you I try." he joked

"It is fair to say she is dead." i said out loud. We both started laughing at this.

Kari

I ran to Kari side to see that she was shivering. It was then that I noticed it was night time. I put my jacket around her and went to sleep.

So i hope that was longer than my other chapters because it feels like it please review

Sorry for not posting I almost canceled the fic but I want to finish my first fic

So


	6. Chapter 6

Hello loving fan base of four people I finally finished this chapter lots of writers block and family stuff and your probably not even reading this cause you just skipped it to read the story. So without further ado, here is chapter...6 I think

Matt was trying to make a fire with gabumon but the harsh, freezing wind wouldn't allow it.

They had there first lucky break in two weeks of them traveling in this tundra by finding a forest. The area was a forest full of evergreens and snow with the occasional montain. They were only on the outskirts by the first tree they had found. They were so excited. No more living of frozen roots that they found. Their water was also scarce having found ice and melting it when they could. Matt had gabumon digivolve to travel faster at first but the first night gabumon was too tired to stay digivolved and returned to gabumon and they almost froze that night. From then on gabumon only digivolved at night, so they could sleep without nearly freezing.

"Dammit, why won't you stay lite." he yelled in frustration.

"Matt, wouldn't it be smarter to find a cave before we try this?" gabumon suggested to his partner.

" Gabumon, what would I do without you?" Matt asked gabumon.

"Freeze" gabumon replied. They both burst out laughing.

After walking for another day they found a tiny igloo.

"Gabumon, should we go knock?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but first digivolve me." Gabumon replied.

As they knocked Matt let garurumon in front of him.

"I got it."said a voice inside.

As they heard footsteps garurumon got ready to pounce.

The "door" which was a block of ice was moved.

"Hey, Matt, come in, come in."

"Joe! What are you doing here?"Matt asked.

"Well I woke up to find gomamon dragging me away from some snow agumon. I started to get up and the snow agumon smelled me. I turned to start to run and ran into ice devimon.

Gomamon digivolve, I yelled and gomamon digivolved to zudomon. Ice devimon charged. Zudomon threw his hammer at ice devimon who dogded still charging. Zudomon braced for impact but ice devimon shot an ice blast at his knee and zudomon fell. Ice devimon started to say something but I was to far to hear. Ice devimon raised his hand to freeze zudomon's lungs but zudomon's hammer hit him in the back. Zudomon got up and went to finish the crippled ice devimon. I saw ice devimon charge up an attack and zudomon yelled that he could have a free shot. Ice devimon fired right at me! If I hadn't dove I wouldn't be talkin right now. It grazed my left leg. And my ankle down was frost bitten. I passed out. Next thing I know I'm hear with frigimon who healed me and three days later you show up and that brings us to now."Joe said exhausted from explaining.

"Wow sounds eventful" said Matt, while gabumon(who dedigivolved) nodded in agreement.

"Tai, why are we infiltrating the dinosaur digimon first?" Agumon asked. "Because I said so." was Tai's response.

As they wondered through the put the village it seemed pretty simple. The huts were primal like teepees. No digimon took notice of them. It surprised them when they were confronted by a hooded figure.

"Tai?" said a young, blonde, kindo master, pulling down his hood.

"Cody, what are you doing here."asked Tai clearly surprised.

Izzy brought me" answered 's "Izzy is here, where?" wondered Tai.

"He is in machine city trying to talk sense into the new king"said Cody

"Let's g-" Tai started but realized that he and Cody where surrounded by vicious t- Rex like digimon.

"Surrender humans you are surrounded by my allomon" said a red monocromon.

"Not vermilliomon"said Cody, his voice heavy with fear.

"Who is this Cody?"Asked Tai unsure what to do.

"I am vermilliomon, head of city security."yelled vermilliomon.

"Agumon, time to digi-"tai started to say but was interrupted by vermillimon

yelling for the allomon to seize them.

Before agumon could digivolve, an allomon used dynamic headbutt and rammed into agumon, knocking him out. The other allomon followed the example and knocked out Tai, Cody, and amadillomon.

Tai woke in the center of a dome like building.

"Where the hell am I?" Tai wondered as his eyes got use to the blinding sun.

"Tai, duck." yelled agumon feet away from him.

Tai ducked to feel scorching flames lick his upper back.

"agumon, digivolve to ultimate." Yelled Tai, hopping he didn't get interrupted again.

Metal greymon stood were agumon once did. He quickly tore through the allomon with the help of anklomon.

"WHAT!" yelled vermillimon. From where he stood in his booth.

"Send in the pteromon!" He yelled obviously pissed off.

Suddenly, a bunch of jet like digimon flew at them. There were hundreds of them and they started dropping bombs.

"I don't even want to know where those bombs are coming from." said metal greymon who had taken Tai in his hand and flew at them.

"Anklomon, armor digivolve to digmon."said Cody, with his d-touch in hand. He clicked the egg icon and the eggs of knowledge and reliability. He chose knowledge.

"Ok, partner."

"Ok, digmon, can you make the top of the dome collapse on them." said Cody being strategical.

"Can do, friend. GOLD RUSH." yelled digmon as he unleashed his drills aimed at the ceiling.

As they hit the cieling collapsed, and Tai was confused, then he saw an exit and the falling ceiling would provide cover for escape.

"Metal greymon, go down and pickup cody and digmon and let's get out of here." he told metal greymon

"On it, Tai." he answered his partner.

As he picked up Cody and digmon they rushed for the make-shift exit.

As they flew away from the coliseum, they saw the machine army charging... But not at the dinosaurs, but a big red flying digimon that looked like mega kabuterimon.

"TAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! HELP!" yelled a boy with spiky hair riding the mega kabuterimon.

"IZZY?" Tai yelled.

"YES ITS ME YOU IDIOT!" yelled a frustrated Izzy.

"Metal Greymon I think you should digivolve." said Tai with his jaw dropped.

Izzy landed near them and turned to face the coming army

"Izzy, what did you do?" asked a stunned War Greymon.

"I kinda stole their prince." said Izzy, sheepishly.

"Why?" asked War Greymon

"I'll tell you later." said Izzy, more concerned with the approaching army of gaurdromon.

"Izzy if I die I would want to know why I did." said Tai who finally talked.

"Fine I got a message from Gennia saying that we would have new partners and my digivice started beeping when I got near this little guy, referring to the hagurimon." explained Izzy with hagurimon and Mega Kabuterimon nodding their heads.

"Oh, ok." said Tai, not expecting an answere that intense.

Just then reptordramon showed up

"Tai, i I manage to gather some information about both armies and found some suspicious stuff. For example the adviser of both kings is a digimon named Machinedramon." said raptordramon who didn't understand the look of dread on everyone's faces.

Tai's d-touch started beeping. Tai looked at his d-touch then at raptordramon.

"Raptordramon would you believe me if I told you that your my partner?" asked Tai.

"Yes the reason why I saved you when you first arrived is because I felt a bond with you since I first saw you."Answered Raptordramon.

"While that's great and all, but we have an army charging us so could we stop this and find a way to get to Machinedramon and expose and delete him." reasoned Izzy.

"Yes, I was also able to find some allies. Here they come now." said Raptordramon as a group of at least 30 little metal helmet digimon with red skin and tail came forward.

"These are Mametyranomon, they too, are outcast. They have agreed to help us." announced Raptordramon.

A big wired metal dinosaur digimon came forth.

"I am Metaltyranomon, leader of the digimon you see in front of you."said Metaltyranomon.

"Now that that's over, let's GET 'UM!" yelled Tai.

Tai's forces charged to meet the other army head the armies met, all hell broke loose. The Mametyranomon ripped through the Gaurdromon like they were nothing.

Soon the Tankdramon came and, because they are ultimates, were giving the Mametyranomon a harder time.

Cody was having lots of trouble with them. Ankylomon was doing everything he could to keep Cody safe but eventually was forced back to armadillomon. Cody was stranded in the middle with no where to go and no one to save him.

Soon the Tankdramon were on him and he had no where to run Cody.

C-c-co-Cody le-t me f-f-f-fight." said the severally wounded Armidillomon.

"No Armadillomon, trust me I can get us out of here." said Cody

Just then Cody crest of reliability started glowing, filing Armadillomon with power.

Armadillomon jumped out of Cody's arms and flashed a blinding light with a purple hue. Cody shielded his eyes with his arms. When the light died down, were Armadillomon once stood, now was a Triceramon.

Triceramon was destroying Tankdramon left and right.

Triceramon made a beeline straight to Izzy.

"How are we fairings?" asked Cody.

"Good, we've only lost 6 Mametyranomon." answered Izzy.

"How is Hagurumon doing?" asked Cody.

"Great, he digivolved." said Izzy.

"Into what?" wondered Cody.

"See for yourself." said Izzy pointing to big digimon made of rocks.

"Golemon! I thought it would be Gaurdramon." said Cody

"Me too." said Tai joining the conversation.

"Tai, were is Wargreymon, haven't seen him in awhile." asked Izzy.

"He dedigivolved back to Greymon to not burn to much energy."

Just then Raptordramon sped up.

"If we hurry we can make it into the machine palace while they are fighting." he said, exhausted.

"Then what are we waiting for, LET'S GO!" said Tai as they gathered there digimon and sped away towards machine city.

I finally finished so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. The reason it took so long is because I'm now an uncle :)


	7. Chapter 7

Davis

We had been walking for a while and haven't talked in awhile now. I decided to break the silence with a question about something that was bothering me.

"Why do you seem so helpless?"

I asked. Kari had been sulking ever since that morning. The heat from the desert wasn't helping.

"What is that suppose to

mean?" she snapped back.

"You seem like a lost puppy.

You are not the Kari I know. The Kari I know wouldn't sulk around. She would be trying to help some how." I said.

"Well people change, specially when you don't talk to them for months!" she was yelling now."Ever since me and TK started dating you have been a little cry baby about it! It's not my fault that he is way better than you."

"If he is sooo much better than me than where was he when I saved your ass two days ago!" she was starting to piss me off. TK wasn't better than me...was he.

"Sometimes I wish you were never a digidestined!"she yelled.

That struck a nerve. I think she relized that and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Davis, I didn't mean it." tears running freely down her cheeks now.

"Yes you did, everyone does. So I'm going to save you guys the trouble and leave so as not to be a nuisance." I spat at the ground and called Veemon to me.

Gatomon and him had gone to scout ahead.

"Hey Davis, what do you need?"

He asked. I was also on the verge of tears now but I would not cry. Not for someone the tears would be wasted on.

"I need to get as far from here as possibly." I said. Veemon gave me a questioning look but said nothing.

"How fast?" Was his only question. I am so lucky to have him as a partner.

"As fast as possibly." I answered.

He nodded and digivolved to ExVeemon. As we started to leave Angewomon flew straight at us.

"How dare you!" was all I heard before she hit us.

I fell off of ExVeemon and was the ground was accelerating towards me rapidly. Just before impact ExVeemon managed to grabbed me and set me down.

"What the hell Davis?"

"I don't know. Here she comes again."

I said referring to Angewomon.

"Vee-laser!"

His attack was barely half power. It missed but slowed Angewomon down.

"Davis tell me why we where leaving."

"Kari said I shouldn't be a digidestined." I said. I don't like to tattle, but this was important and he deserved to know.

"WHAT! Vee-Laser!"

She was charging again and couldn't stop.

The blast hit her head on and she flew a good fifty yards before she hit the ground.

ExVeemon was panting heavily and looked like he couldn't fire off one more attack.

"Let's go before this gets worse." I said.

I apparently jinxed myself because Kari came storming over.

"Why. Why are you like this Davis. Your not the Davis I used to know. I HATE YOU!" she yelled and threw a hand full of the sand at my face. It hurt but not as much as flying away and leaving her there, crying, broken, alone.

Tai POV

As we flew over the battle field, we were preparing for the battle to come. I was riding on Wargreymon with a newly degenerated Monodramon, while Cody, Armadillomon, Haguramon, and Izzy rod on MegaKabuterimon.

"Izzy, are you sure that we will be able to defeat him again?" I asked, remembering last time.

"We defiantly should be able to, after all we have WarGreymon again." said Izzy, not as freaked at as he should be.

I didnt know about them but I had a bad feeling about this.

The battle below was going well. There was only a handful of Tankdramon left. I was looking for MetalTyranomon when I spotted a huge digimon that looked like a brounchiasaurs( long neck, sorry I suck at spelling) except it had armor covering nearly every inch of it's body. It had cannons petruding from both shoulders and from the center of it's chest.

Cody saw the look on my face and told me that MetalTyranomon had digivolved into Cannondramon.

Wow, glad he is on our side was all I could think.

"Hey, this is where Kari got left behind, and trapped by those Gaurdromon." said Cody.

"Yeah, I remember her telling me about that." I said.

"So, then the only entrance is down on the ground pass them?" said Izzy, not liking this plan.

"Or we could do shock and awe." I suggested.

"What's that?" asked Cody.

"Wargreymon?"

"Shock and awe?" asked WarGreymon hopefully.

"Yep." I said.

"Follow fast, guys." I yelled at them on MegaKabuterimon.

Before they could ask questions, WarGreymon burst through the glass globe.

We flew straight towards the largest building.

"Wrong building!" Izzy yelled

I looked back at him and saw him turn left.

WarGreymon turned around and followed.

They led us to the smallest building in the town. (which is still pretty big)

Hey, Tai? How 'bout some more "shock and awe"." asked MegaKabuterimon with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but we should hurry in case they catch up." I said. Where was the security? It seemed like it was to easy. Almost like they were allowing it. I quickly shook the feeling and, on WarGreymon, flew down the giant whole newly created by MegaKabuterimon.

We were flying in a sewer like tunnel. It actually reminded me of the one that we fought Machinedramon in.

After what felt like three soccer fields, Izzy jumped of MegaKabuterimon and walked over to a the wall on the left side (jumping over what one could only hope to be) a three foot wide river of water.

He took out a dry-erase marker and wrote an odd looking symbol on the wall.

All of a sudden the wall slid down into the floor and there was a huge hall with columns on each side. As we walked through the tunnel, we passed several cowering servants. I felt horrible that we were scaring these digimon that bad that they were trembling.

As we passed a door with huge handles which obviously led to the kings chambers. Many servants appeared stunned that we didn't even stop.

We kept walking for awhile until Izzy stopped and looked at another giant door.

"This is it." said Izzy monotone.

"Everybody needs to digivolve." I said.

After everybody finished digivolving I looked at our "forces".

Raptordram looked anxious. Golemon looked acquired being considered an enemy in his own home.

Triceramon was stretching, still getting used to that form.

MegaKabuterimon and WarGreymon looked ready, but you could detect a hint of fear. They were the only two who had already faced this digimon and new how bad it was.

"Ok, lets get this over with." I said with a sigh.

"Spoken like a real leader." Izzy snickered.

We opened the door and the room only had Machinedramon in it.

"I see you volunteered for the express ride to hell instead of leaving me be. That will turn out to be a huge mistake." he said in a very sinister way that gave me chills.

"We beat you once so why wouldn't we be able to do it again?" I yelled, challenging him.

"For one, I couldn't reach my true form." he said with a toothy grin. (then again weren't all his grins toothy)

"What do you mean, you are already a mega?" asked Izzy.

"There is another level called the true form. It is the strongest digivolution that can be achieved." he explained.

"You don't look any difference!" I yelled.

"Fine you want to see it where it is!" suddenly the walls started shaking and I could tell it was his power. I could also tell that if he is this strong we might be pretty screwed.

All of a sudden it stopped and then a blinding white light flashed and when I looked at Machinedramon, and I thought he blinded me because he looked red. Like all of him was completely red.

"Are you afraid of the newly improved HiMachinedramon!" he yelled.

"Dude, you got a paint job." I said laughing.

"Are you insulting my pai-I mean true form!" yelled the red Machinedramon.

After recovering from my laughing fit I looked at him and said,"Enough of this let's fight and get this over with." I said and WarGreymon charged.


End file.
